


Give Me Love

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Cheryl Blossom [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, F/F, Lesbian, Sad, riverdale high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After witnessing Chuck Clayton treating your best friend Cheryl in an unacceptable way, you take matters into your own hands to avenge her, exposing something unspoken between the two of you along the way.Word Count: 2.2K





	Give Me Love

“Ah, be careful.” Your brother Archie warned as you shut the door to his truck, maybe a little too hard. It may have been a second-hand vehicle, but it was new to him - his first car, and he was treating it as if it was his first child. You mouthed a sorry before he rolled his eyes and gestured toward the front door of the Thornhill mansion. Cheryl’s annual ‘start of school year’ party was already booming, and it was only nine o’clock. But what more could you expect from your best friend - if she was planning something big, it’d always turn out bigger and better. “You gotta promise me that you’ll behave tonight, you’re already in a shit tonne of trouble from last week.” Archie had spoken again, although this time his tone was more worried in the sense of looking after you. Your eyes rolled back in time with your scoff, head cocking to the side as you looked up at your brother, “Chuck shouldn’t have said those things about you and Veronica. He had it coming.” “He was in hospital with a facial fracture, Y/N…” Your brother, however, couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Watching you get fired up was both amusing and scary, in his opinion. He knew you had a short fuse, but he also knew that his dad would murder him if he let you get into another fight.

You rolled your eyes once more, only this time you let out an annoyed groan “So he missed a football game, so he couldn’t see out of his right eye for three days, who cares. Did he die? No. I mean, he could’ve if you and Jug didn’t drag me away.” To say in the least, you were perfectly proud of how you stood up for your brother, and would gladly knock some more sense into Chuck if you were given the chance. Before you could push the front door open, Archie placed his hand on your shoulder and turned you to face him, “I’m serious, Y/N. If something happens you have to come get me and I’ll deal with it. You gotta promise me.” And with that, your brother held out his pinky finger which you soon interlocked with yours, “Fine, Arch, I promise.”

It didn’t take too long to locate your best friend when you entered Thornhill, her fiery red locks becoming an instant beacon for you among the crowded floor. “Y/N!” Her familiar, and seemingly angelic, voice called out as you caught her eye, the fellow red-head finding her way to you side before engulfing you in a tight embrace. ‘Please never let me go’ you thought to yourself, enjoying the way you two fit together. Your eyes instantly widened as you took a step back and noticed her outfit, “Why is my best friend so fucking hot?” You exclaimed, twirling her under your connected hands as a gesture for her to show herself off. Cheryl’s cheeks were then accompanied by a light crimson flush, contrasting beautifully with her red plump lips and bouncing curls of hair. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes, but you would never in a million years let her know how you felt - not until the time was right.

You graciously allowed Cheryl to drag you into the kitchen where she made you both some drinks whilst she told you about some gossip she overheard. You couldn’t help but allow your eyes to linger over Cheryl as she was speaking, taking in every small detail, closely watching her, practically mesmerized. You didn’t know how far into your thoughts you were until you noticed Cheryl’s perfectly manicured hand waving in front of your face, luckily bringing you back into reality. You shook your head and took a swig of your drink, ignoring the burning sensation down your throat, “Wait, did Ginger really say that to Reggie? What a bitch.” You commented, hoping that it was a good enough reply to at least look like you were listening. Fortunately, Cheryl mouthed an ‘I know right’ before refilling your cup.

What felt like an hour or two had past and you were already six drinks in, currently standing to the side and sipping from your iconic red solo cup. You found yourself once again gazing at your best friend as she made magic on the dance floor - the way her cheeks would dimple when she smiled, that gorgeous red hair that put yours to shame, those long porcelain legs and thighs that you could only imagine your face in between… “I swear that’s the fourth time I’ve seen a Bulldog try to get with Cheryl tonight.” You heard a voice say, turning to come face to face with your other friend Josie. Your eyebrows were furrowed as you then focused on the Bulldog and how he was trying to get close to Cheryl, unknowingly squeezing the plastic in your grasp until it crumpled and slipped through your hand. “Someone’s jealous.” The same voice had said, a small growl emitting from your throat, “I’m not jealous” was all that you could currently muster up. Josie was one of the very small selection of people who new about your sexuality and how you preferred the company of women, especially Cheryl. However, your pussycat friend only supported you in your love sick ways, and always encouraged you to take the first step even though you were too scared to try. Josie offered you a small smile before taking your hand in hers, trying to gather your attention for a brief moment which you easily obliged to, “You’re clearly in love, girl. Go get a happy ending, you’ll never know if you don’t give it a try.”

You’re not exactly sure if it was the copious amounts of alcohol in your system or the confidence given to you by Josie, but you were on your way to the dance floor straight toward Cheryl. She gave you a welcoming smile which you happily returned and suddenly your hands were all over her. You turned around so that you could push your back into Cheryl, her hands grasping your hips as she laughed. You both continued to sway to the music and move your hips, hands occasionally running through your own hair and each others. Then, it suddenly hit you. A sudden burst of spontaneousness. Sudden impulsiveness. And your lips found their way to hers. You started kissing her softly and for a second she started to kiss back, the urgency between you two trying to dominate, your tongue about to beg for entrance until she pushed you back with a confused glare. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Was all that dropped from her lips, your breath hitching in your throat. You started to stutter as you looked around the crowd, only a handful of people staring back at you - did they see what happened? “I-I-I think… I think I love.. I love you, Cheryl. I’m falling in love… with you… I like you… in that sort of way….” The words felt like dribble, you weren’t even sure if they formed a coherent sentence. Cheryl ‘s complexion went pale as she continued to glare, her body visibly shaking as she walked toward you, her voice cold as she spoke in your ear, “How dare you do this to me when you know that I can’t be in love with you! I am a Blossom, my future is already written in the stars. I will marry a rich man and raise two perfect children. We will take over the Blossom family business, and goddammit if I don’t follow that scaffold my head would be on a twenty-two karat gold platter like my poor Jason’s.

All that you could do was nod your head, not only was your heart shattered but you were frozen in place, shocked that you let yourself step over an already established line. Your eyes followed Cheryl as she cut through the crowd, only to be cornered by Chuck Clayton at the bottom of the stairwell. Your hands curled into fists as you stared at him. His fingers was grasping your friend’s arm and wouldn’t let go, no matter how hard she was trying to pull away. He would lean down to whisper profanities in her ear but take a poor chance and go for neck kisses afterwards, something that Cheryl clearly didn’t want as her hands laid flat on his chest, pushing him off her. Your blood was boiling. “Clayton!” You yelled, on a rampage as you stomped toward him, a gulp visible down his throat as you approached, “I’d leave her alone unless you want me to make that black eye a matching pair.” The Bulldog shook his head and stepped toward you, his body towering over your small one - why oh why couldn’t you have Archie’s height instead of being a pipsqueak. “I’m serious Chuck, shut it down or I’ll shut you down like I did last week. Or don’t you remember that you got your ass handed to you by a girl?” You heard cooing of ooohs and aaahs from the crowd of people now surrounding you two, but your focus was on the jackass trying to take a stand. “If I want a fine girl on my arm, I get her. And I want Cheryl. That’s right, bombshell…” He started, briefly turning to face Cheryl so that he could shoot a quick wink, “Baby I know you want me, everybody needs some Chuck in their life. And in somewhere else, if you catch my drift.” That’s it, he took it too far.

It was quick but your fist suddenly collided with Chuck’s other eye, following through on your threat of giving him a matching pair. You felt terrible for breaking your promise with your brother, but even he would’ve taken the step you just made to avenge a friend. Moose and Reggie suddenly appeared on either side of Chuck, picking him up and dragging him away before you could inflict any more damage. by this time, you looked over to Cheryl and she was in hysterics, her face stained from tears. You took a step forward toward her but she quickly turned the other way and collided with a plate full of dipping salsa, “This shirt cost two hundred dollars, Jones, you idiot! “ She screamed before running upstairs and away from the audience before her. Everybody was speechless as they turned to Jughead where he innocently lifted his shoulders into a shrug, asking what everybody was looking at. You took a deep breath as you caught the eyesight of your brother, the smallest inkling of disappointment on his face. You wanted to explain everything to him but instead found yourself following Cheryl upstairs, gently knocking on the bathroom door until she opened it for you. You gladly entered but chose to stand in silence, suddenly unsure if you were able to speak at all, let alone to her.

“I can’t even look at you, you promised not to get into any more fights!” Cheryl exclaimed through her tears, sobbing loudly. Not only did you break Archie’s promise, but you broke hers too. You turned around to face Cheryl, trying not to notice that she looked beautiful even when she was distressed. “There’s no way in hell that I’m going to let that jerk-off treat you like a piece of ass. You deserve better… someone who puts you first and not dictate your future for you. Someone who genuinely loves you for who you are. Cheryl… I’ll be here to protect you, I promise. And I’m sorry that I got into another stupid fight, but love makes you do stupid things. And I’ll be a damn fool if you didn’t feel at least a little bit the same way about me!” You watched as your best friend was taken aback by your sudden declaration, however she kept up the charade of silence for a bit longer.

“I’m terrified to disappoint mother and father, I’m all they have left.” The words fell so quietly through her still plump red lips, but it only provoked a smile to appear between your cheeks. “Screw them, you’ve been saying for years that you don’t want to comply with their stupid rules. Take a chance. Follow your heart, all that cheesy stuff.” Your friend’s head nodded before sporting the same smile, a light angelic giggle following afterwards, “I wish you told me you liked girls earlier, then we wouldn’t be in this stupid mess.” You felt your teeth sink down into your bottom lip, “So… you do feel the same?” Another nod from Cheryl affirmed your question, giving you the answer you have dreamed of for so long, “Good, because you belong to me. And if Chuck has a problem, he’ll have to accept getting a broken nose as a result.” It was as if it was a scene in a movie as you both slowly got closer, inches away from sharing another kiss before you smelt the salsa Jughead had spilt earlier. “Take. This. Off.” You said to Cheryl, tugging at the material of her shirt. “Before anything can continue, we need to get you a new outfit, and pronto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or Comments if you like this imagine!


End file.
